Kebahagiaan dalam Keluarga
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#NHFD2019/#SatuDekadeNaruHinaFluffyDays/Prompt:My Family] Keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga yang dikenal orang-orang sebagai keluarga yang bahagia. Meskipun Naruto adalah ayah sekaligus suami yang sibuk, namun ia selalu menyempatkan waktunya hanya untuk bersama dengan istri dan anak tercinta.


**Kebahagiaan dalam Keluarga**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: T.**

**Sumarry: [#NHFD2019/#SatuDekadeNaruHinaFluffyDays/Prompt:My Family] Keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga yang dikenal orang-orang sebagai keluarga yang bahagia. Meskipun Naruto adalah ayah sekaligus suami yang sibuk, namun ia selalu menyempatkan waktunya hanya untuk bersama dengan istri dan anak tercinta.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah telah tiba menyinari pada tanggal 10 November 2017. Di musim gugur yang kian berakhir, sebuah keluarga bahagia tampak saling berkumpul satu sama lain di salah satu rumah. Keluarga Uzumaki, sebuah keluarga yang sering dikatakan oleh orang-orang di sekitar Kompleks Perumahan _Ancelotty _sebagai keluarga yang bahagia. Tak jarang, orang-orang sering menyebut rumah keluarga tersebut sebagai _'The Home of Happines'_ karena kebahagiaan yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka.

Keluarga tersebut terdiri dari seorang ibu sekaligus istri yang gemar merajut bernama Hinata, seorang putra sulung yang gemar bermain _game online _bernama Boruto, seorang putri bungsu yang gemar melukis bernama Himawari atau Bunga Matahari, serta seorang ayah dan suami yang _workaholic_ namun peduli keluarga bernama Naruto. Dibalik kesibukan sang imam keluarga yang menjadikannya konflik, keluarga tersebut masih tak pernah kehilangan keharmonisannya.

"Ayah! Ayah!"

Pria berambut kuning cepak yang tengah berehat di atas _sofabed _itu, melirik ke arah seorang bocah kecil berambut biru pendek yang tengah asyik menarik-narik celana panjangnya. Ia pun menjongkokkan dirinya mendekati bocah itu sambil mengelus wajah sang putri bungsu yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kamu terlihat girang." Naruto bertanya sambil mengacak rambut anggur sang putri yang berbentuk daun.

Himawari hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman dan kembali bertanya, "Hmmm... kapan Ayah akan berlibur kembali?"

Pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari bibir putrinya, membuat Naruto tertawa kecil dan ia pun langsung mencium kedua pipi putrinya dengan gemas.

"Hari ini Ayah berlibur, Hima senang?"

Kedua mata biru safir Himawari langsung berbinar saat mengetahui sang ayah akan berlibur pada hari itu. Refleks, gadis kecil itu langsung meloncat kegirangan sambil memeluk sang ayah dengan erat. Naruto hanya tertawa sambil membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh putri kecilnya itu.

"_Yes_, akhirnya hari ini Ayah libur!" seru Himawari girang.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berambut kuning hanya menatap interaksi ayah dan adiknya itu dengan tatapan datar. Mata birunya kembali menatap dan bergelut pada layar _handphone_ dihadapannya. Hinata yang sedang merajut dan duduk di samping putranya, hanya tersenyum tipis menatap reaksi datar Boruto.

Dengan senyum keibuan, Hinata pun beranjak mendekati Boruto yang masih asyik dengan _game_ yang ia mainkan. Setelah berada di samping Boruto, kedua tangan Hinata pun terulur untuk mendekap sang putra dengan lembut nan penuh kehangatan.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat cemberut begitu, Boruto? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

Boruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan ia pun menjawab, "Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Ayah, Bu."

Hinata hanya menggeleng usai mendengar jawaban dari Boruto. Yah, anak seusia Boruto memang sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu penuh bersama keluarganya di luar rumah. Hinata akui, Naruto memang sangat sibuk sehingga ia tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengajak keluarganya menghabiskan _quality time _bersama-sama di luar. Meskipun frekuensi pertemuan mereka bisa dikatakan sangat sering. Hinata menghela napas, sepertinya bukan ide buruk jika ia memberitahu Naruto kalau putranya ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama-sama. Toh, sudah lama juga mereka tidak melakukannya.

"Naruto, Boruto bilang ia ingin jalan-jalan ke luar rumah bersamamu!"

Mendengar seruan dari istrinya, membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitas bermainnya bersama Himawari dan ia langsung menoleh ke arah Boruto yang masih asyik dengan _game_nya. Naruto pun langsung mendekati Boruto dan merangkul putranya itu dengan erat. Boruto yang dirangkul oleh ayahnya, langsung menghentikan aktiftas bermainnya seraya menatap sang ayah dengan ekspressi datar.

"Apa kau serius ingin jalan-jalan, Jagoan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacak lembut surai kuning sang putra yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Boruto hanya terdiam dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia pun langsung beralih menatap safir ayahnya dengan pandangan memelas. Mengetahui jawaban putranya, Naruto menyeringai seraya mengacak surai kuning Boruto dengan gemas.

"Baiklah, ayah kabulkan dan hari ini kita semua akan pergi ke _Mall_!" seru Naruto sambil menangkat tangannya dengan penuh rasa girang.

"Horeee!" Himawari pun ikut berseru sambil meloncat kegirangan.

Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya bisa menggeleng dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Dasar," gumam Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

...

Saat ini, Keluarga Uzumaki tengah berada di sebuah restoran yang berada di dalam sebuah _Mall_. Mereka semua tampak sangat bahagia menyantap sajian-sajian lezat yang disediakan secara menggoda di atas meja makan yang telah mereka pesan. Naruto dan Himawari sedang asyik berbincang-bincang satu sama lain, sementara Hinata terlihat rakus menyantap makanannya, dan Boruto yang masih sibuk dengan _game_nya.

Hingga deheman yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, membuat mereka semua terhenyak dari serunya aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Semua mata yang ada di sana baik yang lavendel maupun biru muda, langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang saat ini tengah menunjukkan senyum giginya di hadapan mereka semua.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian semua selama di Sekolah maupun di Rumah?" tanya Naruto dengan sirat nada penuh kepedulian kepada semua anggota keluarga yang ia sayangi itu.

"Hima selama di rumah menjadi anak baik dan begitu juga di Sekolah. Ayah tahu? Kemarin Hima baru saja, loh menang juara satu lomba gambar antar-kelas," jawab Himawari dengan nada riang.

Mendengar jawaban Himawari, membuat Naruto tertawa kecil dan senyuman matahari pun terkembang di bibirnya. Tangannya yang berwarna _tan _itu pun terulur untuk mengacak puncak kepala Himawari dengan gemas. Boruto dan Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, anak Ayah hebat! Kapan-kapan, ajari Ayah menggambar juga dong." Naruto berkata dengan sedikit nada memelas kepada Himawari.

"Pasti, ayah!" seru Himawari sebagai jawaban sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada sang ayah tercinta.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kalau kau bagaimana, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit penasaran.

Hinata menghela napas lalu menjawab, "Seperti biasa, kesibukanku di Rumah hanya memasak, merajut, dan mengurus anak-anak. Kemarin, aku mencoba menjual hasil rajutanku dan Puji Tuhan—hasilnya lumayan."

Naruto kembali tersenyum usai mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ya, istrinya itu memang bisa dibilang adalah seseorang yang rajin serta pekerja keras. Itulah alasan mengapa Naruto mau menimang Hinata sebagai istrinya.

"Bagus, Hinata! Aku bangga padamu."

Pujian Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Naruto pun beralih menatap Boruto yang saat ini sedang asyik menyantap makanan di mejanya.

"Kalau kau, Boruto?"

"Seperti biasa, nilaiku di sekolah masih sama dan belum meningkat. Tapi, kemarin aku dipilih oleh sekolah untuk mengikuti kompetisi atletik tingkat Nasional."

Naruto langsung menorehkan senyum bangga usai mendengar jawaban dari Boruto. Di balik sifat putra sulungnya yang malas dan tidak terlalu akademis namun, Boruto memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dalam bidang olahraga. Bahkan, tak segan-segan Naruto sampai menghabiskan banyak uang agar Boruto bisa masuk ke dalam berbagai klub olahraga kesukaannya.

"Hebat, Boruto—Ayah bangga padamu! Namun, jangan sampai melupakan pelajaran sekolah ya," ujar Naruto sambil memberi nasihat.

Boruto yang bosan mendengar nasihat tersebut, hanya mengerlingkan matanya. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan aktiftas makan-makan mereka diiringi dengan perbincangan hangat yang membahagiakan. Ah... memang benar apa yang dikatakan dalam _soundtrack_ Keluarga Cemara, harta yang paling berharga adalah keluarga dan mutiara terindah adalah kasih dari keluarga tercinta.

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
